candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring444/Chapter 11: 12 Years
Time sure flies quickly, Hannah was now 12 years old while Alex and Anthony had reached their 30s. On a sunny morning... "Hannah! It's time for you to have breakfast!" Alex called out to Hannah. "I'm coming!" Hannah answered from her room. When she came down to the dining room, she greeted her parents, "Good morning mom and dad." "Good morning Hannah." Alex and Anthony both said. "Finish your breakfast quickly. I'm going to send you to school later." Anthony said. After Anthony sent Hannah to her school: Sacred Hearts Primary School, he went to open his pharmacy. Hannah headed to her class, which was Year 6 Class A. When she entered the classroom, three girls greeted her. "Morning Hannah!" The girl with long blonde hair greeted. "Good morning to you Abigail." "Hey Hannah, can you lend me your homework?" Another girl with coral pink hair asked. "No way Lina!" The third girl with hazel brown hair said. "Why Janet?" "If you copy others' homework you will become stupid!" "Please stop arguing. This is my homework. Finish it quickly before the teacher finds out." Hannah handed her homework to Lina. "Thanks Hannah! I promise I won't copy others' homework again!" "Oh, the bell rang. It's time for us to study." Both Abigail and Janet went back to their seats and took out their books. It's recess time! "Hannah, let's go to the canteen together." "That's a good idea." When they were about to go, a boy with dark brown hair came beside Hannah, "If you don't mind, can I come along with you?" "Sure, Vincent." As they arrived at the canteen, Lina and Janet went to buy food while Hannah, Abigail and Vincent were finding a seat. As they settled down, "Vincent, we noticed that when you are speaking to Hannah, you are blushing! You like her, don't you?" "What? No, no, no!" Vincent responded awkwardly while blushing. "Don't try to hide it! We know it!" They chatted happily until the bell rang. Time sure goes quickly when they were focusing on their studies. It was 2 p.m. when school dismissed. When Hannah walked out of the school, she saw her father's car parked outside the compound. She headed to the car and went in. "Hannah, how's school today?" Anthony asked with his signature emotionless face. "I'm doing great! Dad, I've something to tell you..." "What is it, Hannah?" "My classmate, Vincent, seems to have a crush on me..." "What?! He can't be near my daughter without my permission! Tell him to see me or else..." Ever since Anthony became a father, he became a little bit overprotective towards Hannah. "It's nothing dad, we were just friends." When they came back home, "Mom, I'm back!" Hannah called out. "You're just in time. Look who's here?" Alex said while leading Hannah to the living room. "Uncle Andrew! You're here!" Hannah cheered while running to Andrew. Hannah had shared a close relationship with Andrew, maybe it was the fact that Andrew was the one who helped Alex to deliver Hannah when she was born. "Hannah! You've grown, you look like your mother a lot." "What brings you here?" "I'm here to visit your father. Is he here?" "Dad had went back to the pharmacy after he sent me back." "Oh, but never mind. We can have an enjoyable evening together." It was time for dinner when Anthony came back from work. "Andrew! Why you're here?" "Today's my day off, so I am thinking to pay you a visit." "Do you mind having dinner with us?" Alex asked. "It's 8 p.m. now, so let's have dinner now!" As they were having dinner, they chatted a lot about family life, careers and many more. Around 10 p.m., "Big brother, I'm going back home." "Drive safely on your way." After Andrew had left, "Hannah, it's time for bed." Alex said. "Good night, mom and dad." "Good night to you too, Hannah." Category:Blog posts